The Two Extremes
by hanatuite15
Summary: This is the ultimate story of the great battle between the Vampires And Werewolves.


The Two Extremes 

Introduction

Long, Long ago a great war raged between the most ferocious beasts the world had ever known. The Werewolves and the two races(known as the two extremes by humans) were deadly enemies since the first of their race. The first of each race was their current King who was their the King was killed, the second of the race would be King or Queen and so on. The great battle of the Vampires and Werewolves took place millions of years ago about a week after the earth was formed. Vampires and Werewolves were enemies because the Vampire King, Acutus Mordebit(Mordebit) murdered the first werewolf King, Tenebris Oculos (Oculos). This was how the battle was started. In fact, Vampires and Werewolves lived so long ago that they were the first living creatures.

And that is where our story begins...

**The Death Of Tenebris Oculos And The Great Battle**

The first werewolf, Tenebris Oculos, wandered solemnly and hungrily through the windy plains of the earth looking for other life forms. He was a great beast with a strong, well built, hairy brown body. He had an angry looking face with red, piercing eyes and a mouth that held 32 massive teeth as sharp as claws were no exception, they could rip a man apart from head to foot with one swipe and _that_ paw could kill someone with one blow. His tail was grey like a wolf's and he kept it downwards so that it swiped to and fro. The Earth was empty, no trees or greenery or clouds or animals, the only thing there was were rocks,or so he didn't matter for Oculos that there were no trees. Werewolves don't breath because they just don't need to.

The huge beast walked along the dusty earth, his massive teeth showing. A gust of wind blew and brushed his fur, he thought it was an animal sneaking up on him. Without notice, he whipped around faster than light, breaking the sound barrier and let out the most magnificent roar. It echoed through the world, shaking it like a hurricane. The earth was vibrating and you could see little ripples in the air like when you move in a swimming pool. You have probably heard a lion roar, magnificent, but I bet you've never heard a werewolf roar. I can tell you this, a lion's roar is nothing compared to one produced by a werewolf. A lion's can just startle you but a werewolf's can shake the earth. A werewolf's roar sounds like a slightly lower pitched and much louder version of a lion's. Anyway, enough about roars, lets carry on with the story.

After a long search, Tenebris Oculos located two huge rocks, with one swipe downwards he chopped the largest one in half with no effort at all. He then got the other one and placed it on top so that that it was a sort of shelter. He lay down and rested for 5 hours. When he woke up it was pitch black, he looked up to the stars and cocked his head in confusion. The stars reflected in his eyes casting a gentle look on the huge beast. After about ten minutes, Oculos fell asleep Tenebris Oculos woke up again for the second time, it was bright and sunny so he decided to get up to find something edible. He ended up eating rocks for breakfast as it filled him up and kept him from starving. Tenebris Oculos spent the rest of the day plodding around exploring and getting used to his new home. This whole massive rock belonged to him!

When he was walking away from his shelter he heard something scuffle behind him. He whipped around again and roared, nothing. He turned around and kept walking, another scuffle. He shot around again, he was not alone on this huge rock. As he turned around he caught a glimpse of some sort of creature duck behind his shelter. He tip-toed over to where the creature is and quickly tackled it. They wrestled. This was no ordinary creature. It had black leathery wings, glow in the dark red eyes, deathly pale freezing skin, a knee length tunic and trousers,and long white hair the colour of snow. And the best part, extreme sharp teeth with venom, they could rip your head off with one bite and drain every last drop of your blood without you even noticing that it was even there. The creatures most distinguishing features was the deathly pale skin and the crimson lips which were coated in the fresh blood of Tenebris Oculos. They wrestled until they both separted. The creature was named a vampire, blood drinking monsters. This was the first vampire, it's name was Acutus Mordebit. These were to be the first Kings of their race.

Mordebit threw his arms into the air and a cloud of red dust flew up around him like a vertical tunnel. When all the dust was gone, Mordebit was revealed to have transformed into pale gold armour with red edges on every plate, his eyes glowed lighter than armour had sharp parts all over to help stab the enemy. Every part of armour was intricately decorated with little patterns that were undescribable,the vambraces had jagged edges. Mordebit was also wearing Gauntlets,cuisses,rerebraces,a gorget,besagues,tassets,couters,poleyns,greaves and sabatons and attached to the armour was a red cape. Oculos thought he'd have a go at that trick and see what his armour looked like, if he even had any. He stood up on his hind legs and let out the most famous roar in history, Mordebit covered his ears in pain.

Blue dust flowed around him like a river. When the dust was gone Oculos was wearing very protective silver armour which looked much more appealing than the one that Mordebit was wearing. In fact, the armour Oculos was wearing made him look far fiercer than he would nomally look. All the plates of the armour had blue edges,the shoulder plates had a spike potruding from them, and strapped underneath the shoulder plates was another shoulder plate, and underneath the second shoulder plate there hung a blue strip of velvet. There was also a strip of leather that wound around his back to the other shoulder plate but on the leather strap there was a massive double spike as sharp as a sword. If he swung around, the spike could slice a man through the middle and come out the other side. Attached to the vambraces was a claw coverer which kept his claws sharp and when he wanted to use them he just flicked the covers down. On his waist there was a belt that kept him from being sliced through the middle. There were also cuisses that kept him from being injured on his legs. And finally, wound half way around him, from his neck down to his belt, there was a genuine silver chain that stopped fatal attacks and made him look more frightening.

A minute later a new weapon appeared in each Kings hand out of nowhere. Mordebit's weapon was an odd shaped sword, it had 4 spikes,a large,sparkling gem at the bottom,lots of other tiny red gems and lots of symbols engraved into the blade. There was no crossguard on the sword, there was just two holes in the blade with a steel strip at the edge of the circles. Oculos had a sort of mishaped axe. It had a plain, long handle with two symmetrical blades at the back. At the main end the blade looked liked half of a double sided axe with a sharp blade sticking out from the right side .

They stood there getting ready to three seconds Oculos ran towards Mordebit without thinking of a plan. Before Oculos got to Mordebit, he flew above his head and came slashing down towards Oculos' head with his sword. His axe caught Mordebit's sword . The sound of metal clashing rang through the earth, sparks flew everywhere engulfing both of them. He tryed to slash Mordebit with his back spikes but failed, Mordebit tryed the same and cut Oculos' arm, creating a bloody gash. Mordebit's eyes widened, his teeth bared. He ran towards him trying to get to his blood, Oculos took his axe and slashed him on the torso. He fell to the touched his torso, red blood streamed out from his wound. Mordebit growled, he got up and grabbed his sword, flying over the head of Oculos for the second time. This time Oculos turned around but where was Mordebit? he wondered. He turned around. Mordebit ran out of his hiding place, fast as light, his white hair streaming behind him like a ribbon.

Without notice, Mordebit bit straight into his arm injecting the paralysing venom and also knocking the axe from his hand. Oculos fell onto his knees breathing heavily, his eyes turned into vampire eyes for a second then disappeared. This meant that the venom was spreading, he was now as vunerable as a newborn baby. This was the strongest venom ever imaginable. Most venom would swell you up but this one turns you into a stone statue. A grey substance crawled up Oculos' leg like a snake. You could see him trying to escape but he was paralysed, you could see his muscles tense and his veins pop out, he growled until the stone was at the height of his mouth, his teeth turning into a grey rock. Finally, Tenebris Oculos was nothing but a stone statue.

Mordebit walked around the statue inspecting it, in the face he saw such sadness,and such ferocity. Then,something startled him, a high pitched growl coming from the mouth of the statue! Oculos could still talk! "You will never get away with this!" he said in his barritone voice. Suddenly, another roar was let loose, the stone broke and out came Oculos, healed and restored. He howled loudly. A huge crack appeared in the earth, from the earth there emerged 300 werewolf soldiers wearing the exact same armour as him. Oculos pointed his axe at Mordebit instructing his soldiers to kill him. Mordebit frowned, this was not what he was expecting, he screeched. From the earth there amerged 300 vampire soldiers the same armour as him as well.

Both armies screeched and roared at each other trying to scare the opposite army away. Mordebit pointed his sword at the werewolf army instructing his army to kill the werewolf army. Everyone got into their battle stances. CHARGE!

Mordebit and Oculos fought and the soldiers fought the other soldiers. They slashed each other again and again until the battlefield was stained with the blood of soldiers. One of the soldiers cut the head off a vampire with one slash. Blood had sprayed everwhere, including into the face of the soldier! Mordebit did a back swing at him and hit him on the side of his neck, blood trickled down his neck matting his hit back knocking him to the ground backwards. Mordebit took his sword and quickly slashed him down the back. His blood was draining out of him very fast. Mordebit bit him on the neck again and he was permanantly paralysed now. He was just a statue on it's knees holding it's axe between it's stony hands. Mordebit waited a while to let the stone harden.

The great battle raged on, werewolves slicing limbs off vampires and vampires biting heads off and paralysing werewolves. Swords clashed for days on end until there were eight vampires and one werewolf left. The werewolf fought them and killed seven of them leaving one. They fought for an hour but eventually no one won, they killed each other.

And that's why you'll never see a Werewolf or a Vampire these days, they became extinct after the last ones of their race killed each other.

And that is the story of The Two Extremes!

The End


End file.
